The one that was left behind
by GoldenBloodGirl
Summary: Call me Serena, this is my story. OC/Fang/Max, mostly Fax, Do not own
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, me here. Tell me what you think, flames and tips accepted, thanks._**

* * *

**My POV**

You may know of my cousin, Max, who doesn't? Unfortunately none of he flock thought I could possibly be alive, the tests they put me through was worse than the tests of the rest of the flock. If I could survive then my better, younger, stronger, and faster cousin could, right?

Sorry for sounding so bitter, but I have reason to be, I was the only one who spent hours on a rack tested for stretchiness, with hot coals burrowing into my wings or deep frozen to test temperature adjustment, and more, yet I wasn't taken with them. Was I not good enough.

At least they couldn't take my voice if they wanted my tests to be successful and one whitecoat was sneaking me music so I wouldn't tell his boss he had tried to kill me, why would she believe me, I had the scar to prove it.

Suddenly cries of we have the flock were heard and I sang all the louder, hoping someone would hear, hoping Fang would hear

**(She Wolf, David Guetta, Feat Sia)**

A shot in the dark  
A past lost in space  
And where do I start?  
The past and the chase  
You hunted me down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in your lights

You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

Did she lie in wait?  
Was I bait to pull you in?  
The thrill of the kill  
You feel is a sin  
I lay with the wolves  
Alone, it seems,  
I thought I was part of you

You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

I held my breath, waiting for a reply.

* * *

**Fang POV**

My heart stopped, memories flooded my mind. A voice singing, me crooning back, without thinking my mouth opened letting out the song I sang to those beautiful blue eyes

**(She Will Be Loved, Maroon 5)**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_  
_And wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow_  
_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_  
_Alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_**[Iggy sang along]**  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_  
_[softly]_  
_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

**Max POV**

It couldn't be my cousin, could it?

* * *

_**Hoped you liked, and if you didn't and think I should never write again ill keep writing, but give me tips**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, yes there will be a love triangle Max/Fang/OC, I've toyed with the idea of bringing in Dylan, but ditched it because even though I have a huge crush on fang (yes I'm that weird) I love FAX way too much.**

**I forgot to say it but unfortunately James Patterson did not give me rights to any of his book series for my 13****th**** birthday last year *collective groan***

**My POV**

There was no answer, I was alone. _Don't cry! You're going to get enough shit today._ What did I expect, a night in shining armor, yea right. This may shock you but there is no happy endings, I stopped believing in those years ago.

I'm gonna get need to out myself if I wanna see the world, fly.

"Wheres the little birdies"

**Ari's POV**

"Wheres the little birdies"

"Leave the others, take me."

"No Maxie, all seven of you are wanted"

"Seven?"

I laughed at her confusion.

**Angel POV**

I was just as confused as Max. Could she be alive

**FLASHBACK**

"Go! Get out!"

"But what about you!"

"Don't worry about me, worry about the flock!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Short I know but I needed to set some background knowledge. Expect updates once a week. Other than that R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

I know, hate me, but I have a good excuse, dad sprung a surprise vacation before bigger vacation with mom, then computer went down, sorry.

on brighter news, i am now 14 and able to get my boaters permit, I have also fallen in love with a few bands, will update profile about it.

Thank you my 1 reviewer restisyourdeath who unfortunately i could not get back to as you are a guest, so THANK YOU TO MY FIRST REVIEWER!

I do not own

* * *

**Serena POV**

"Hello little birdies" _Ari_

Ari was in the same boat, we understood each other, so what do I do, be my bitter smartass self, of course it was all in the script

"Hey! Wolfhound! Come up with some new insults"

He growled, at this point someone with two braincells to rub together would quit while they're ahead. I however was mutated out of the voice of wisdom that says stop taunting the big guy before he snaps. Oh well, blame the scientist.

"Whats wrong Fido! Tighten your flea collar to the point two fingers no longer fit!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" he screamed slapping me as he turned away.

"Hey! Walking winged refrigerator, I'm talking to you"

"Yeah, and I'm not here for you"

"So a VIP (Very Important Prisoner, if I need to spell it out for the dumb ass eraser in the next isle) comes and I'm no longer getting the special treatment, unfair!" yes I did teach Max all the humor she knows.

My head hit the side of the cage and my last thought was I took it too far, before I sank into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

**Max POV**

I may have been 8 but I still remembered the terror of the night, Angel was 6 months, Gazzy was 2 ½ , Nudge was 3, Iggy Fang and I were 8.

The thing I remembered the most were her cries of save the others, and I'll hold them off, and love ya cousins.

We were still caught, and she was retired for being a trouble maker, she was 10 years old

So why is she here now?

* * *

I know lame, but I'm trying my best here. I may edit

Change of schedule, twice a week until I'm caught up.

Review, pretty please.


End file.
